No Regrets
by Majors Darlin
Summary: Cross-over. Bella moves to Forks after her parents die to live with her twin cousins Rosalie and Jasper Hale. This is what happens when she moves there. There might be a sequel. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

As I step through security with Sarah and Andy in their stroller, I start looking around for my cousins. I see Rosalie first and then notice Jasper. Rose and I run towards each other. "Rose! I've missed you so much. How have you been doing?" By now Jasper has finally reached us.

"Hey short stuff. Who are these two cuties?"

"Hey Jazz. I see you've gotten taller since I last saw you. This is Sarah and Andy. I'll explain at home ok? How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing, Bella?"

" Let's go get two car seats for Sarah and Andy while we're here."

"I've been better. I wish I was moving out here under better circumstances, but at least I'll have you two."

"And our friends." Jasper added.

"Speaking of friends, how are Lane and Rory?" Rose asks as we walk out the doors.

"Lane's on the cheerleading squad. Rory's going to Chilton and her boyfriend's name is Dean."

"Wow. A lot has changed since we left." Jasper says as he helps me carry my bags.

"Yeah. So who are your friends out here?"

"The Cullen siblings, mainly. Jasper's girlfriend Alice is very hyper, and tiny. She reminds me of a pixie. There's her older brother Emmett, who is my boyfriend. He's really big, but he's like a big teddy bear. And then there's Edward, Alice's other brother. He's really shy, but he's hot, too. I think you'll really like him."

"Cool. Rose is this your new car? Wow. It looks amazing."

"Of course it's mine. It's a BMW M3."

"I like it. It definitely fits you. I'm not surprised it's red."

"Thanks, Bella. By the way, you get my old car. It's a midnight blue Audi."

"Wow. Thanks Jazz."

"I hadn't put it up for sale yet when…I found out…you were going to be moving out here."

"So when do I get to meet your friends?"

"Promise you won't be too mad at all of us?" Jasper asks in a nervous tone.

"Ok I promise."

"Well Alice wanted to throw you a "Welcome to Forks" party."

I frown and ask nervously "How many people were invited?"

"Not that many. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, and some of the La Push guys and girls."

"Who are the ones from La Push?"

"Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Leah, and Seth."

"Ok. When is the party?"

"In a few hours. Welcome home." We get out of the car and grab my belongings, then head inside.

"It looks nice."

"Esme Cullen did the decorating. She is Edward, Alice and Emmett's mom and is an interior designer."

"That's cool."

"Here's your room. My room is right across the hall. Rose's room is at the end of the hall. We'll let you get settled in and then we'll give you the grand tour."

"Thanks Jazz. Can one of you watch these two while I take a shower? They were fed and changed on the plane so I should be done by the time they need to be fed. If not there's two bottles and everything to change them in my back pack."

"I'll watch them. We'll be in our rooms."

"Ok. Thanks Jasper. Hey Rose, will you meet me in my room in about 45 minutes? That way I can take a shower and get dressed. I'll need help getting ready for the party.

"Sure."

They leave me to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I didn't post over the weekend. I had one new story I was gonna post a chapter and a chapter for both of the stories already up. But Friday my battery died. When I tried letting it just charge it didn't respond at all. I took it into Office depot Saturday and they tried using a new cord. That didn't work they figured out that the place the cord goes in somehow got fried. So now it's being sent to Texas. I now have to use the desktop. Me and my mom are sharing it, so I have to limit my time on the computer. And I can't use it after she goes to bed b/c it's downstairs and my bedroom is upstairs and to get to it I have to go right past my mother's room. She's a light sleeper and gets really cranky when she's woken up in the middle of the night. I'll try to update at least 1 of my stories today, but I had to go back and type it up again.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm standing in my closet in my blue lace boy shorts and matching blue bra trying to pick out what to wear when I hear Rose come in my room. "Hey Rose I'm having trouble figuring out what to wear to this party. Can you come in my closet and help me pick something out?"

"Sure. Let's see what you have. By the way, this is Alice."

"Hey Bella. Nice underwear. Blue's a good color on you. Do you have any blue dresses?"

"I have This blue wraparound one. It's got three-quarters length sleeves, so it might be a little warm if this party is outside."

"The party is indoors. Bella, are you ready to explain Andy and Sarah?"

"Yeah. Rose can you go get the twins from Jasper?"

"Sure." Rose goes and gets Andy and Sarah.

"Alice these are my son and daughter. When we were fifteen my ex-boyfriend raped me. These two are the result."

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry you got raped. Did you press charges?"

"No. Billy was my dad's best friend and I didn't want to destroy their friendship just because Billy's son was a jackass."

"Bella, Jacob Black is the Jacob I mentioned earlier. Do you want us to make sure he doesn't come in the house?"

"No. It's time I told him about these two. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course we will."

"Thanks you two. I don't know if I will be able to handle him alone."

"It sounds like people are starting to arrive. Let's go downstairs."

The three girls go downstairs and see Edward and Emmett have arrived. "Hey guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Edward and this is Emmett. Bella do you want to tell them about Andy and Sarah?"

"Yeah. Guys let's go upstairs. Edward, Emmett, these two are my children, Andy and Sarah. When we were fifteen, my ex-boyfriend raped me. No I didn't press charges. I didn't want that much attention, and Billy was my dad's best friend. I didn't want to destroy that relationship just because Billy's son was a jackass."

"Do you regret not pressing charges?"

"I have no regrets about any of it."

"Wow Bells. You're really brave. Just out of curiosity, why don't you regret anything about the situation, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thank you Emmett. Please don't call me that name though. That's what Jacob called me. The reasons I don't regret any of it are because of for one thing I got these two joys out of being raped, for another my parents taught me not to regret whatever happens, because everything happens for a reason, and what's in the past can't be changed so you might as well accept it."

"What your parents said is definitely true."

"So how did you come up with their names?"

"Andrew is Jasper's middle name and I wanted to name them after family members that I can trust and depend on no matter what. And Sarah is Rose's middle name. Andy's middle name is Charlie, which is my dad's name. Sarah's middle name is Renee, which is my mom's name."

"Alright guys let's go down to the party."

I stand there staring at my two babies until I feel someone grab my hand.

"Bella, are you coming?"

"Alice can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything. Is it something to do with Jacob?"

"How should I tell him about these two? And what if he wants custody of Andy and Sarah?"

"You should probably just bring him up here and show him Andy and Sarah, and then tell him that these two are a result of what happened before he left. As for the whole custody thing, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go. We don't want to keep people waiting too long."

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I've been having trouble writing what happens at the party so I decided to separate the chapter into two parts so I could go ahead and post what I wrote last week. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for this one taking so long to post and being so short.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just so you know the age of everybody: Jasper and Rosalie are 18, Ben, Tyler, and all the kids from La Push except Seth are 17, Bella, Alice, Edward, Mike, Jessica, and Angela are 16, Seth is 15, and Andy and Sarah are 6 months old

Chapter 3

The first person I see when Alice and I go downstairs is Edward. I'm really glad I told him and everyone else about Andy and Sarah. I go up behind him, put my hands over his eyes, and whisper, "Guess who?"

"I don't know. Why don't you give me a hint?"

I take my hands off and go around in front of him. "Hi."

"Hey. May I have this dance?"

"Ok."

"So how are you feeling? You seem nervous."

"I'm fine. I'm not really looking forward to talking to Jacob, but I need to go ahead and tell him about the twins."

"You'll be fine. He's coming this way. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Can you get Rose, Alice, and Jasper over here? They said they'd stay with me while I talked to him."

"Sure." He sees Rose and Emmett first, he motions them over to us. "Hey have you two seen Jasper and Alice?"

"Alice headed into the kitchen after you two came down here. I think Jasper is in there too. You want me to get them?"

"Would you, Emmett? Thanks."

"No problem." He goes to the kitchen to find them.

"Hey Jacob. I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Edward. You remember my cousin Rosalie and her brother Jasper, right? This is Alice and the big guy is Emmett."

"Hey guys."

"Everybody, this is Jacob. Jacob can you come upstairs for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

All of us go upstairs using and we head to my room. "Jacob, I want you to meet Sarah and Andy."

"Who are they?"

"They're my son and daughter."

"Are they mine or did you sleep with someone else after I left you little slut?"

"Jacob, how could you think that? And don't you ever call me that again."

"Well what am I supposed to think? The way you told me didn't make it very clear who the father is!"

"Jacob just shut up! You raped me and then left a few weeks later without even saying anything to me. I can't trust you anymore!"

"You shouldn't yell! It'll wake up our babies!"

"Great. Now because of your yelling Sarah's awake. They're not ours. They haven't been yours since you left. I just thought you should know that you have two children. Leave. I don't ever want to see you again."

"No. You can't do this to me Isabella."

"Yes I can. Emmett, Jasper, Edward can you guys please remove 'the trash' for me?"

"Sure thing little sis." Emmett says cracking his knuckles.

"With pleasure, Bella." Jaspers says grabbing one of Jacob's arms while Edward grabs the other arm and Emmett grabs Jacob's legs.

"Do you want us to come back up after we throw this jerk out?" Edward asks before they head out the door.

"That's ok guys. I'm just gonna get these two back to sleep, then I'm coming back down to the party. Rose can you help me out and go warm up two bottles of milk for them?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alice do you mind grabbing Andy for me? He sleeps through pretty much anything, but I want to go ahead and feed them now. It's close to feeding time for them anyway. I really thought it would go better than that."

"I got him. And everything will be ok Bella. Do you think Jacob will try to get custody of the twins?"

"Thanks. Yeah I think he will. I don't know how I'll pay for a lawyer though. I still have the money I made plus what my parents left me but most of that is going to taking care of these two."

"I don't know what Rosalie and Jasper told you about my adoptive mom, Esme, but she's a really good lawyer and I know she would be willing to help you."

"Thanks Alice. I didn't know that."

"Hey Bella. Here's the milk."

"Thanks Rose."

"I'll feed Sarah since she's still being fussy. Do one of you mind feeding Andy? I'll show you what to do?"

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Alice. Hold him the way I'm holding Sarah. That's perfect. Just like that. Now put the bottle up to his mouth until he opens up. I don't know why he isn't opening his mouth. He should be hungry. Rose can you hold Sarah for me while I help Alice?"

"Sure." We finally get Andy to start drinking when Sarah is almost finished with her bottle. We get Sarah ready for bed put her in Rose's old crib while Alice is feeding and burping Andy. We then get Andy ready for bed and put him in Jasper's old crib. I was really glad they had kept those and put them in the attic of their house. "Are you two ready to go back downstairs? I really want to get my mind off of everything that happened today and hopefully this party will do just that."

"Let's go Bella."

************************************************************************

**A/N: I'm gonna skip most of the party and have everybody but Emmett, Alice, and Edward gone. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Esme and Carlisle Cullen are on a business trip so the Cullen children are staying with Bella, Jasper and Rose. Elizabeth Hale is also on a business trip. Before the party started Rose asked everyone if they just wanted to stay in the living room, so that they could have an official sleepover. By the way the story starts at the end of June, so they don't have to worry about having school the next day.**

"What movie do you guys want to watch first?" Alice suggests Underworld, Emmett and Jasper suggest Die Hard, Edward tosses in The Blair Witch Project 2, and Rose and I scream at the same time Eurotrip. We all finally agree to Eurotrip, then Die Hard, followed by Underworld, and end the marathon with The Blair Witch Project 2.

Before we settle in to watch the movies, we decide to gets some snacks and some drinks. We then settle in for the night with Emmett and Rose taking the couch, Jasper in one of the recliners, Alice sitting in his lap, and me and Edward taking the loveseat. I end up falling asleep sometime during Die Hard and then waking up during Underworld and realize I had moved over and was curled up in Edward's lap with his arms around me. I manage to stay awake through most of Underworld and then I hear the twins crying towards the end of it. I try to slip off of Edward's lap without waking him up but I end up waking him up. "Hey. Can I get up? The twins are crying and I need to see what's wrong. I'm glad I had the baby moniter/ walkie-talkie with me. Otherwise I wouldn't have heard them crying."

"Sure. Would you like some help?"

"If you don't mind, that would actually be really great."

We go to check on the twins and end up feeding them and then rocking them back to sleep. We put them back in the cribs and go back downstairs.

A/N: Hey guys I might not be posting anything for a few days. I have very good reasons for that. 1. I have bronchitis and that's causing me to cough practically non-stop. 2. My Dr. put me on Robitusson with Codeine, which makes me even more tired than the lack of sleep I've been experiencing b/c of my coughing. And 3. I'm having trouble thinking straight, b/c of the meds, the lack of sleep, the dizziness thanks to hitting my head on several surfaces b/c of the coughing that shakes my body, and the headache I've got. I'm posting two chapters today. One from this story and one from Day and Night. I might post 2 chapters from this one today.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is set the morning after the party and has flashbacks that explain why Bella trusts Alice, Emmett, and Edward so much. It also provides some background information on the Cullen's, the Hale's, Bella, and her mom.

Chapter 4

Why is my pillow moving? Oh yeah, I fell asleep on Edward's chest last night. "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning Bella. Are you gonna move anytime soon?"

"I don't want to move because your chest is very comfy, but I will if you want me to."

"You don't have to move yet."

"Good. What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30am."

"I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." We go to the kitchen and I start making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Edward, do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled please. Scrambled for Rosalie and Jasper, too. Can you add some of this cheese mix in ours?"

"Yeah. Apparently we like our eggs the same way, or at least the same way with pancakes."

"Does Esme ever talk about what happened when she was…younger?"

"You can say it, you know. Rape, I mean. And yes she does talk about it. She helped Rosalie through it when it happened to her."

"Rose told me that yesterday when we were coming here. She told me about when she was…raped, and when it happened to Esme. Does your mom ever mention Alice and your's sperm donor? I prefer calling Jacob that to any other term."

"Yeah. She calls our sperm donor that as well. She said it's easier to call him that."

"Do you think she would talk to me? I couldn't really talk to my mom about it, because I wasn't ready to deal with it and she wouldn't have been able to understand what I was going through. I had a hard time excepting the truth until I couldn't deny it anymore. It's not that easy talking about it even with people I trust. Thank you for helping Rose out when it happened to her. She told me how much you helped."

_Flashback_

"_Bella, if you need to talk about being raped, you can talk to either me or Esme Cullen. Both of us were raped at young ages. Mine happened two years ago. She was raped when she was sixteen. Edward and Alice are her biological children. Emmett was adopted later though."_

"_Edward and Alice are the result of her being raped?"_

"_Yes. She was thankful that Carlisle was there for her, Edward, and Alice. Esme and Carlisle were high school sweethearts."_

"_I wish I had someone who loved me like that."_

"_Emmett's been really great. He was the one who convinced me to get a restraining order against Royce."_

"_Royce is the name of the guy who raped you?"_

"_Yeah. Edward helped out a lot too. He was the one who found me and brought me to see Carlisle. He's a really good guy. He kept Emmett from going out and killing Royce and getting thrown in jail. He also told me that I should talk to someone about what had happened. He even asked Esme to talk to me because she could understand some of what I went through and was going through. Did you know that Esme, Lorelai, your mom, and my mom grew up in the same neighborhood?"_

"_That's cool. Wait how did they stay friends after what happened with Lorelai getting pregnant and then Esme being raped and both ending up pregnant and my mom graduating high school that year and your mom already a mom of twins?"_

"_They were so close growing up that they leaned on each other for all that happened once they started high school, even though mine and Jasper's mom was older than the other three by four years. The four of them being so close was part of why your mom left college when they all found out about Rory, Alice, and Edward. And the week they all found out about Lorelai and Esme being pregnant, Renee found out she was having you."_

"_Wow."_

_End Flashback_

I start cutting up some apples and slice my finger open. I see the blood on my finger and say "Edward, I cut myself." Then all I see is black.

"Bella. Bella! Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why am I on the floor?"

"You passed out and I caught you and laid you down on the floor. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you for cleaning up my blood. The smell tends to make me pass out. And yes I know people can't really smell blood, but I can and it smells like rust and salt."

"You are truly fascinating and beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you think we should leave the food in here and go get everybody or should we take the food out to them?"

"Let's take the food to them. You can get Rose's and Jasper's, and I'll get Emmett's and Alice's. We can come back for ours in a minute."

"Good morning everybody. We have food."

"Bella, did you make your amazing chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes I did, Jasper. Now wake up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks Bella. Who made the eggs? You and Edward make them the same way."

"Edward made the eggs. I made the pancakes."

"Which we love by the way."

"Yeah, Bella. My brother can't make good pancakes. Normally I'm the one who makes pancakes. These are better than mine actually. How did you make them?"

"We can trade recipes later, because I am really hungry."

"Ok. Let's go shopping later too."

"Sure. I need to get some stuff for the twins and myself. In case you didn't notice yesterday I don't have a lot of clothes out here. Most of my stuff didn't fit anymore so I donated and sold almost everything before moving out here. I figured Rose and I could go shopping after I got settled in. Do you wanna help me unpack and then the girls can go shopping? I wanna get an early start because this is gonna take a while. Do you gentlemen mind doing the dishes?"

"Sure but you ladies get dish duty after dinner."

"Deal."

We walk up to my room and start unpacking while Rose gets ready. "Alice can you find me something to wear while I get the twins ready?"

"Sure. What's on your shopping list?"

"For the twins, dresses and skirts for Sarah, and shoes, shirts, pants, and coats for both. I need some shoes, pants, skirts, shirts, lingerie, and I'm almost out of make-up. I'm really glad you guys had an outfit for me because I don't have any dresses with me and only one miniskirt. The miniskirt is my emergencies only skirt. It still fits but I don't wear skirts that short around my kids. And anyway that's what I was wearing when I found out I was pregnant."

"Can we see it?"

"Here it is."

"Wow. No wonder you don't want to wear that around your kids." Alice freezes and then a few seconds later gasps.

"Alice you get visions don't you? What happened?"

"Yeah. How did you know I get visions?"

"My mom told me about Esme having them when she was younger. Our moms had different talents. What did you see?"

"How about we go get the boys and take them with us?"

"Ok. Rose are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys can you shut the video games off? Alice had a vision."

"Ali, what happened?"

"I saw Elizabeth. Her neck was broken and she had bite marks on her wrists and neck."

"Did you see when?"

"It was sometime during the day. It was really cloudy though and it was raining. She was in Seattle and she had a few shopping bags with her. Her car was about 50 feet away. I also saw Jasper running towards her. We need to go to Seattle. Wasn't she getting back today?"

"Yeah her plane should be getting there in about two hours. We won't make it to the airport in time."

"Maybe her plane got delayed. Let's go." We head to our cars. "Jasper and Alice you two go in the Porsche, Rose and Emmett go in the Jeep. Edward, can we take your car? The twins will fit in mine but I haven't driven it yet."

"Sure." Once everybody is in we race out of there. We get to Seattle in record time. Emmett and Rose check for Elizabeth's plane while the rest of us come up with a plan. "Rose?"

"Bella, I had another one when Rose and Emmett were in the airport. I saw her leaving the airport."

"The plane got here almost two hours ago. Shit! What are we gonna do?"

"I have a plan Rose but you have to calm down. Alice, you and Jasper take this mall. Emmett, you and Rose go with them. Edward, you and I will go to this street. It's got a few stores Elizabeth would shop at. We all meet up at the big mall in one hour. Everyone stay in groups of two or more. Call the others if you get any more information."

We head off in different directions. "Edward, do you think she's…do you think she's ok?"

"I don't know, Bella. I wish I did, but we'll find her. Isn't that her car?"

"Yeah. I'm calling Rose. Can you call Alice?"

"Hey we found her car. Here's the address. We'll wait for you guys to get here. Edward's talking to Alice right now. Hurry."

"We need to stay in here. The twins are in here and I don't want to take them outside right now and I'm not leaving them alone."

"I could…"

"No." I interrupt him. "We are sticking together. Great. Now it's raining. Here come the other's. Who's staying here with the twin's?"

"Bella, how about you and I stay here? Rose is gonna need Emmett, Jasper's gonna need Alice if anything has happened to his mom."

"Works for me. You guys hurry."

"That's the street right there." Jasper runs over there and then crumples to the ground. Edward drives over there. "Oh god. That's her. Edward, call your parents. I'm calling Lorelai." I hear it ringing.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's Bella. Is Rory with you?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Luke's"

"Can you put me on speakerphone? You two might want to be sitting down. Elizabeth was killed." I tell them what's been happening.

"We'll try to get there today."

"Ok. Talk to you two later."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"It's gonna be ok. Hey everybody, why don't we get something to eat? Mom and Dad said to get some lunch and then meet them at their hotel in an hour."

We head off in our cars to get some food. We eat some burgers and then head to the Hampton Inn we're supposed to meet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Someone wanna tell us what happened?"

"Alice how about you tell them about your two visions?" We bring them up to speed on what has been happening today. "Esme. What am I gonna do? Rose and Jasper are adults, but I'm only sixteen. And what about the twins?"

"Bella, are they your children or brother and sister?"

"My children." I tell Esme and Carlisle what happened with Jacob including what happened last night. "Oh Bella. Would you consider being adopted by us. We would adopt the twins as well, but you would still be their mother. That's the only way the state would let the three of you stay together since you're not seventeen yet."

"I'm ok with that. Would the twins and I have to move?"

"Our house is big enough if you want the three of you could move in and so could Jasper and Rose if they wanted to."

"Rose, Jasper I want to live with you guys, but I also want the twins to stay with all three of their parents."

"Esme, Carlisle are you sure you don't mind us all staying with you and your family?"

"Rose, you and Jasper have always been a part of our family."

"Ok now that that's settled. Bella, you, Esme, and I need to sign some papers. Do the three of you want to go ahead and start moving your stuff today?"

"Yeah. Alice, do you think we could go shopping tomorrow? I just don't feel up to it today. We could invite Esme as well."

"Ok."

"Were you guys going shopping today?"

"Yeah. I don't have that much of my own and needed to do some shopping for the twins as well."

"We can make tomorrow a family shopping day. How do you girls like that idea? The girls can go shopping the boys can stay home and move everything in and the girls can get some shopping done. Bella do you want to bring Sarah and Andy shopping with us tomorrow or leave them with the boys?"

"How about we bring the twins with us for the first part, meet the guys for lunch, and have them take the twins for the afternoon? We can get the twins' clothing in the morning, and then get our stuff in the afternoon."

A/N: Who or what killed Elizabeth? What the killers are will be revealed next chapter. Review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. I'll post another chapter either today or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Flashback_

**Elizabeth's POV**

_I just finished picking some things up for Bella, Sarah, and Andy. I know she probably doesn't have much out here and I want to start spoiling her kids as soon as possible. I feel like I need to be there grandparents since they just lost the only grandparents they knew. I see these three things walking towards me. I call them things because their eyes are red. "Ahhh!" They start attacking me. One of the guys tells me to shut up. The woman asks me if I want to be a vampire like them. I tell her no and ask her why would I want to be a monster like her. Then everything goes black._

_End flashback_

**BPOV**

We all head to the police department and I tell them about us going shopping and seeing my aunt in that alley. They take statements from all of us. Before we left the hotel we decided to rehearse what we were going to tell them. We knew we couldn't tell them everything but we knew we could still tell them the truth. That we were going shopping and Alice saw Elizabeth on the ground first and then Jasper saw that it was his mom. After they took our statements, Carlisle, Esme, and I get some papers to sign so that they can adopt Andy, Sarah, and me. After all of our papers are in order, we head back to Forks while Carlisle and Esme stay behind. We spend the day packing up all of our stuff and moving it into the Cullen's house. Around eleven-thirty the next morning, I hear Barbie Girl playing on my cell phone.

"Hey, Rory. What's up?"

"We're in Seattle right now."

"Who's we?"

"Mom, Luke, Jess, and me. Lane, Mrs. Kim, Sookie, Jackson, and Michel are trying to get out here."

"Wow. Why are Luke and Jess here with you? And what about your dad and Dean?"

"I broke up with Dean. Dad's ex-girlfriend, Sherry, is pregnant with Dad's kid. Luke had four tickets to Seattle for anytime this year, so he decided to let us use two of them and he would come with us and Jess would have to come to. Thankfully we were able to get on one today. I was really glad they were first class tickets too. So yeah, me and mom owe Luke big time. Anyway can you give us directions to Forks, we don't know how to get there?"

"Where are you guys?"

"Still at the airport."

"Hey Edward. Call your parents and ask them if they can meet Rory and some people from Stars Hollow at the airport."

"Hey mom, can you meet Rory and some of her friends at the airport today?"

"Who's with Rory?"

"Let me ask. Bella who's with her?"

"Rose talk to Rory for me. Edward I'll talk to your mom. Hey Esme, Rory is there with her mom, Luke, and Jess."

"Are you talking to them right now?"

"Yeah."

"Tell them we'll meet them there in twenty minutes. We're gonna head home after we meet them. Do you kids mind getting food ready for everybody? We'll have an early dinner. We should be getting there around four-thirty."

"Sure. See you later."

"Here Bella."

"Hey again. Esme and Carlisle are gonna meet you there in about twenty minutes. We'll see you when you get here."

"See you later."

"Ok everybody. We have four more people coming. We need to make lunch for everybody. How about we have some food and then finish moving everything. Then we can set up rooms for everybody that's coming from Stars Hollow."

"How many people are gonna be coming?"

"Today, we have Rory, Lorelai, who is Rory's mom for those who don't know, Luke and Jess, his nephew, coming in. Sometime this week before the funeral, we have Lane and her mom, Sookie, Jackson, and Michel coming in. I think that's it. Unless, Emily and Richard decide to come. They've been around Rory and everybody else a lot lately. They are now the only grandparents left from our old Stars Hollow group. Alice, what about your family?"

"Esme's parents died when Edward and I were about two years old. Carlisle's mom died around the same time. His dad died when Carlisle was really young. No one knows anything about the rest of Emmett's family."

"So Rory is the only one out of our group whose grandparents haven't died."

"Yeah. And she's got two of each. One set pretty much hates her mother and barely know Rory herself and don't really want to know her. At least the other two love Rory."

A few hours later we have everything set up and we start on dinner. We have Emmett and Jasper out back grilling steaks for everybody. I'm making my famous macaroni-and-cheese casserole, Alice is making mashed potatoes and her special gravy, Edward is making drinks for everybody, and Rose is setting the table and watching the twins sleep for me. "Alice can you taste this for me? I like to have someone other than myself taste test my food. I always think if I do it, that I'll be too biased."

"Mmm. This is really good Bella. Here try my gravy. Edward says I always go a little too heavy on the salt."

"This is wonderful Alice. Is that cinnamon in it?" I whisper the last part in case that's her secret ingredient.

"Yes with a dash of nutmeg." She whispers back. "What about your casserole? It has brown sugar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Two small handfuls sprinkled over the top and then mixed in."

"I like it. It gives it a unique flavor. How did you come up with the idea for it?"

"My mom was teaching me her recipe and I reached up to get something and knocked the container into the bowl and some cinnamon spilled out. I started to toss it out, but my mom tried a bite and said it was really good, so I tried it. Ever since then this is the only way I make my mac-and-cheese casserole."

We finish making dinner and put everything on the table and in the kitchen. "Oh no, Lorelai's birthday is today. Oh god, I completely forgot. We need to at least get her a cake or something." We hear Barbie Girl playing. Rose grabs my phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory. She's right here."

"Hey. Yeah I just remembered. Where are you guys? Good. Try stalling as long as possible. Call us when you're about to leave. Ok. You too. Bye."

"Ok. They are in Port Angeles. They had a small problem."

"What was the problem? Is everyone ok?" Edward asks.

"Everyone is fine, except Rory's not gonna be her normal self. I so shouldn't be laughing about this."

"I don't get it. Why shouldn't you be laughing about it?"

"Emmett, it's a women thing. But why today of all day's?"

"Oh. That's why you're laughing."

"Yeah. Poor Rory. Oh no, everybody I'm sorry if I act like a bitch this week. Rose you wanna come with me? We need to pick up cake, candles, what else? Alice do you wanna come with us or do you wanna stay with the guys and watch the twins?"

"I'll go with you two. Let's go."

We head to the store and get everything. We're waiting in line when Barbie Girl starts playing. "Hey Rory. We're at the grocery store. Ok see you there." We finish up and head home racing to make it there early enough to set everything up. "Ok everybody start setting things up out back. We have to be finished by the time they get here." We get everything set up with a few minutes to spare. We sit down in the living room and decide to see what's on tv.

"Guys they're here."

"Thanks Jasper." We decided someone needed to be a lookout and Jasper volunteered. "Is everything ready?" Everybody says yes. "Good." I open the door and we run out and help them bring everything in. Once everyone is settled in we call everyone down to dinner.

"Bella thanks for making your special casserole."

"Bella, you made this? It's amazing. If you don't mind me asking, what's in it?"

"Yeah. It's actually my twist on a family recipe. I can show you later how to make it. I normally don't share it with anybody, but since you're family I'll be happy to show you. Hey this will be the first time I get to teach someone how to make one of the family recipe's. It's normally passed down from mother to daughter, but now I can show you, Esme, and Alice, too, and Rose if she want's to know how." We finish eating and Carlisle and Esme offer to do the dishes. "First, we have a small surprise. If everyone will follow us out to the backyard." We go out and surprise Lorelai. We all eat some cake and end up having fun, playing games, and acting silly. We go inside and watch Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory before heading up to bed. I wake up at 3am and see that someone has Sarah out of her crib and is rocking her back to sleep. "Hey Bella. I was walking by your door and I heard someone crying. I came in here to check on you and the twins. It looked like you were having a nightmare and then Sarah started whimpering. She was looking at you and looked scared. I figured I would get her back to sleep and then check on you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you for checking on us."

"You wanna talk about the dream?"

"It was really weird. In the dream I could see everything that was happening, but I wasn't seeing it through my own eyes. I was seeing everything through Aunt Elizabeth's eyes. She was asking me to run away. It wasn't safe for me to be there. I saw myself start to run away. Then I saw these three things coming towards Elizabeth. They attacked her and bit her. I saw them drinking her blood then everything faded to black and then I was seeing it happen through my own eyes all over again. After they started draining her one of them broke her neck. They continued drinking and then ran off after they had finished. They ran really fast. They looked like they were humans, but they looked different too. I knew that they weren't humans. They were too fast and too strong to be humans. It was so creepy. Then I saw three very beautiful women. I knew they were similar too the other three creatures. They saw me and started running towards me. They started talking to me. They said that what I saw was three vampires. Then those other three came back. They started fighting and the three women were getting hurt. That's when I woke up."

"That is really creepy. Do you wanna try to go back to sleep?"

"I don't know. I kinda want to know what happened but then I also don't want to know."

"How about we listen to some music and talk for a little while?"

"I don't have a radio or a CD player. And my iHome isn't working. My iPod is but I don't have any headphones with me right now."

"We can use my sound system."

"Ok." We go to his room and I press play on his CD player. "Clair de Lune?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's one of my favorites." We sit on his couch just talking about our favorites.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I blush when I realized what I said.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"It's the color of your eyes. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown because it's the color of your eyes."

I blush when he says that. "Thank you. You know we should probably try to go to sleep now. It's almost five."

"Ok."

"Will you stay with me? At least until I'm asleep. I'm still scared from that dream."

"Sure." We go back to my room and Edward starts to hum a song I haven't heard. "Edward, what is that song? It's really beautiful."

"It's a song I'm writing. I'm glad you think it's beautiful because the girl who inspired it is very beautiful."

"Wow. Who inspired it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You inspired it. It's your lullaby."

"I'm not that beautiful."

"Yes you are. A lot of the guys were staring at you at the party. And I can usually read people very well. But I can't seem to figure you out. Every time I think I've figured you out somewhat you go and do something that totally surprises me."

"Let's go to sleep and we can talk some more later today. Night Edward. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Bella." I drift off to sleep and don't have anymore nightmares that night, but the three beautiful women appear to me once again. This time however Alice is with me. They tell us that they are part vampires, part succubae. They explain that my parents' death wasn't an accident. And that our mothers were very powerful witches but felt that splitting up would be for the best. We had gained their powers when we had turned thirteen. Alice had visions, Rose could move things with her mind, Rory could freeze things and blow things up, and I could shield us from others' mental powers. Rose could also change her friends' bodies and allow them to be pregnant even when they are vampires, but each female could only go through it three times. Jasper and Edward also had powers but theirs weren't as strong as ours were. Jasper would be able to sense and control emotions and Edward would be able to read peoples minds, but they wouldn't be able to control them that well until they became vampires. Alice asked them why their eyes were topaz and the other's had red eyes. They explained that they only drank animal blood. The others drank human blood. After that they explained their powers. Kate had the ability to shock anyone who touched her. Carmen could make you see things that weren't really there. Tanya could enter and partially control your dreams. After they explained all of this they said they would see us soon. They would bring their mates with them. We would have to tell our families what was going on. They said they would give us three days and that they would be there on the third day.

**Edward's POV**

I stayed awake watching this angel sleep for awhile. Around seven I get up and go downstairs to see if my mom is awake yet. "Hey mom. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Edward."

"Do you think you could talk to Bella. I think she needs to know that she has a support system she can count on. And do you think you could help her with keeping custody of Andy and Sarah. She's really worried that Jacob will try to get custody of them."

"I'll see what I can do. Since both of them are minors, We should be able to keep custody of them. And since they are the result of rape and not even one year old it should be even easier to keep custody of them. Normally in situations like this the state allow the children to stay with their mother until they are at least three years old."

**Alice's POV**

I woke up from a very strange dream and ran to Bella's room. "Bella, did you have the same dream I just did?"

"Yeah. It was weird. Those three women were very beautiful. Who do you think we should tell first?"

"I think we should tell Rose, Jasper, Rory, and Edward first. Then we can tell Esme and Lorelai. I'll go get Jasper and Edward, if you'll get Rose and Rory."

"Ok. We'll meet up in my room. Edward was in here earlier he might be downstairs. I'll explain later."

"Ok."

I run and get Jasper out of bed and bring him back to Bella's room, then try to find Edward in his room but he isn't there so I run downstairs and find him there. I bring him back upstairs to Bella's room. Thankfully everyone else is already there. Bella and I tell the other's about our dream and then Bella tells everyone about her other dream.

"Ok. So what are we supposed to do now? I mean, are we gonna let them turn us? I wouldn't mind being turned. I would be even stronger than I am now and Rose and I would have even more stamina."

"Emmett, do you ever not think about sex?"

"Not really."

"Rory, there's something you should know about Emmett, there's no filter between his brain and his mouth. Believe me I've lived with him for years."

"Yeah, and I've been his girlfriend for a few years."

"I've only known him for a few days and even I know this."

"And I've been his sister for years and I've tried to help him, but nothing ever works so I've given up. And anyway it's part of his charm."

"What about you Jasper? Don't you think he lacks a filter?"

"Definitely. That's just part of who he is."

"So, who wants to be turned? I think we should make a decision before they get here. I wouldn't mind being turned. Who's with me?"

"Bella, since you're in, then I'm in."

"I'm with Emmett."

"Jazz, what do you think? You know I'll support you no matter what, but I think we should let them turn us."

"I agree with you Alice. You know that."

"Rory, what about you?"

"I don't know. All of you have your mates, but what if Jess doesn't want to be a vampire or what if he's not the one I'm meant to be with forever."

"Let me check your future, Rory. I need you to make the decision to become a vampire. My power is based on people's decisions." She makes that decision and I see her being very happy. I can't see who she's with, but I know Jess will be a vampire too. "If you choose to become a vampire you'll be very happy. Ok now I need you to make the decision to not become a vampire." She does and I see a lot of things going badly. I tell her this.

"Ok. I'm in. Who do we tell now?"

"Let's tell Jess first. Then we'll tell Esme, Carlisle, Lorelai, and Luke."

"Ok. Bella, what about Sarah and Andy? Should we tell Jacob?"

"No, we can't tell Jacob. He'll say we're delusional and use that to get custody of the twins. As for the twins, we'll deal with that later."

**BPOV**

We go downstairs and see that everyone else is down there. We get some breakfast and sit down and start talking. We start to tell everybody about the dreams. I'm in the middle of telling the dream Alice and I had, when I hear the twins crying on the baby monitor. "Alice can you finish telling it? I need to check on the twins. Edward, will you help me?"

"Sure."

Alice continues telling what happened and Edward follows me up the stairs. "Edward, thank you for helping me with the twins so much. I can take care of them on my own but it makes it so much easier having someone helping me."

"I don't mind at all Bella. I'm glad you trust me so much." I doesn't take long to get the twins to stop crying. We bring them downstairs in their car seats. "Sorry about that guys."

"Who are the two munchkins?"

"This is Sarah, and Edward has Andy. They're my kids, but Esme and Carlisle have adopted them, since they're my guardians. I can't legally adopt them yet since I'm only sixteen and my guardians aren't related to them by blood so the only way I would be able to stay with them is for my guardians to adopt them. I'm just glad I can stay with them." At this point Sarah starts to cry. I try getting her to calm down but she won't calm down. I leave the room so that we don't disrupt the discussion going on. I nearly have a heart attack when Edward comes up behind me and says, "Let me try something."

"Sure." He grabs her and starts rubbing her back. Within minutes she has calmed down. "Thank you."

"No problem. Would you want to do something today? Just the two of us?"

"I would love to. Who's gonna watch the twins though? And I still need to go shopping. How about we do something tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll make you dinner tonight. How does that sound? You and the girls can go shopping. The boys can stay here and take care of the twins. Wasn't that the plan anyway?"

"Yeah. Let's get the others. Do you think the boys would come with us for the first part?"

"I'll come with you ladies. Emmett and Jasper probably will too. The three of us are used to being dragged shopping by Alice and Rose. I don't know about Carlisle. He probably will if Esme goes. As for Luke and Jess, I don't think they will, but then again they might."

We go back in the living room and ask who wants to go shopping. Alice, Rose, Lorelai, Rory, and Esme say they're in. Emmett and Jasper quickly, but reluctantly agree. Carlisle says he has the day off and that he's in.

"Luke, will you come with us?"

"No." He practically growls at Lorelai.

"Please?" She gives him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I won't be happy."

"Jess?"

"You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"They are so whipped, aren't they?" I whisper to Alice.

"Yeah they are. But then again so are our guys. Edward included."

"Huh?"

"Bella, you have got that boy wrapped around your finger. Everybody can see it."

"Really? Well that's good, right? I mean I know he's got me basically wrapped around his finger." We both start laughing really hard at this point.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" Edward says in that velvety voice of his.

"Nothing." Rose just looks at us and starts laughing too. "Rose gets it though, right?"

"Yep." She says popping the 'p'

"They're laughing at us guys, Edward. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure it's us they're laughing at."

"Jasper's right." I squeak out in between laughs.

"Why are you laughing at us?"

"We're not telling you."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Why should we?"

"Because we're going shopping with you."

"Fine we were laughing because we realized how whipped all of you are. And then I realized we're the same way."

"That is kinda funny."

"Let's go ahead and get ready. Rose, Alice can you two come with me? And can one of you grab Andy for me?"

"I got him."

"Thanks Rose."

We take the twins upstairs and get them ready. After they're ready and their things are packed for the day. We get ourselves ready. "Rose do you have something I can wear with these pants? None of my clean shirts will go with them?"

"Oh I've got the perfect thing, Bella."

"Are you sure it'll fit me Alice? You are a bit smaller than me."

"That's the beauty of a wraparound sleeveless shirt."

"You are absolutely brilliant. Wow. I've got the perfect jacket to wear over it."

"Good. Now that that's done, are we ready, ladies?"

"Yep."

"You betcha."

"Let's go."

"Who's riding together? Are we all taking our cars? We have Carlisle's Escalade, Esme's Mercedes, Jasper's Mustang, Alice's Porsche, my Audi, Emmett's Jeep, Edward's Volvo, and Rose's BMW. Eight cars, how many people? We have Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Rory, Jess, Luke, Lorelai, Andy, Sarah, Edward, and me. Fourteen people. Whoever rides with me has to put up with the twins."

"Bella, you and the twins can ride with me."

"Alice, are you and Jasper gonna take the Porsche or the Mustang?"

"Mustang. It's bigger."

"Rory, Jess you guys can ride with me and Rose."

"Carlisle, Esme, Luke, and Lorelai, why don't you guys take Carlisle's car?"

"Let's go." We load up and head out. I call Alice. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Do we wanna go to Port Angeles? Or Tacoma? I don't think any of us really want to go to Seattle right now."

"I definitely don't want to go to Seattle. Edward doesn't either. What about you and Jasper?"

"Heck no."

"Ok. So which place would be better. I'm getting pretty much a whole new wardrobe. The twins need a lot of things too. Port Angeles doesn't have as many choices as Tacoma. I vote for Tacoma. Jasper says yes to that."

"What about you and Edward?"

"I say Tacoma. Edward, Tacoma or Port Angeles?"

"Tacoma."

"Edward says the same. I'll call Rose and see what the four of them say. You wanna call Esme?"

"Sure. Talk to you later."

I call Rose. "Hey Rose. Do you guys wanna go to Port Angeles or Tacoma?"

"Tacoma for me. Emmett says he agrees. Hold on let me ask Rory and Jess. Hey you two, Tacoma or Port Angeles?"

"Whichever has more choice."

"Whatever Rory wants."

"Two more for Tacoma then."

"Ok. That's eight for Tacoma. Alice is talking to the parents. I'll call you back and let you know what they say."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

I wait a few more minutes and then call Alice. "Hey. What's the vote from the parents?"

"They don't care."

"Ok. Well it looks like we're going to Tacoma. The other four said Tacoma, so that's eight votes for Tacoma, four who don't care either way, and two who can't vote."

"Let's call the others and let them know."

We call the others. After talking to them, Edward asks, "Do you want to continue our discussion from this morning?"

"Sure. I'll go first though. What's your favorite food?"

"Your macaroni-and-cheese casserole. Before I tried that though, it would've been your chocolate chip pancakes. Before that it was Alice's pancakes. What's yours?"

"Wow. I'd have to say, your scrambled eggs. You made them just the way I like my eggs. Before that, probably my macaroni-and-cheese casserole."

"I'm glad your favorite food is something I made."

"Ok. What's your favorite song?"

"Either Clair de Lune or Damage by Plumb. What about you?"

"Same here. And my lullaby that you wrote. It's really beautiful. Most guys probably wouldn't be willing to admit that those are his two favorite songs. I'm glad you were honest with me. If you don't want to answer this next question you don't have to. What would be the most important quality for your girlfriend to have?"

"It would probably be honesty. That's why I haven't had many girlfriend's. What about your boyfriend?"

"Honesty and someone I can trust. That's why I haven't had many boyfriends. My only ex-boyfriend is Jacob. How many ex-girlfriends do you have?"

"One. Her name is Jenny. She cheated on me and that's why I broke up with her."

"I'm not sure whose ex is worse. Mine raped me and yours cheated on you. Both of those are the ultimate betrayals. They're both a betrayal of trust."

"I think what Jacob did was worse, than what Jenny did. But then again that might just be the gentleman in me. And no one should hurt an angel."

"You're right. No one should hurt an angel. But people do hurt angels. You're an example of that."

"Me? That's funny. I'm no angel. You are an angel. Hopefully you'll be my angel." He whispered the last part so I didn't know if he meant for me to hear it.

"What did you mean when you said hopefully I'll be your angel?"

"I-I…You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Oh. Well, if you want me to be yours, all you have to do is ask. You've already got my heart."

"Bella, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you too, Edward." He gives me that crooked grin that I love so much. It makes my heart pound so hard that I wonder if he can hear it. "Are we almost there?"

"We'll be there in Tacoma in about two minutes, and we'll be at the mall in less than ten minutes."

"Ok. I can wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Well for one I want to kiss my new boyfriend and for another the twins need to be fed in about fifteen minutes."

"For the first one, there's an intersection and stop lights in about one minute. And for the second we've now got about seven minutes until we get to the mall." There's that crooked grin I love. We stop at the red light. I lean over and give him a quick kiss because almost as soon as our lips touch we hear a honk from behind us. He has really soft lips. "Ok. Once we get to the mall, we can have a slightly longer one. Hopefully that one won't be interrupted." We get to the mall and Edward parks. He comes around to my side and opens the door for me. I step out and he grabs me and pulls me close to him. Our lips touch and it's such a gentle and sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. But we are once again interrupted. This time by Emmett yelling, "Woohoo! Is that what you two were doing at that stop light? I couldn't exactly see inside the car, but you weren't moving so I honked the horn."

"Emmett, shut up!"

"Sorry, Bella. I really am. It's just, I normally don't get to tease my brother about his girlfriend. So I decided to use this opportunity."

"Fine. I know you won't completely stop but please keep the comments to a minimum."

"Come on Bella. Please? I'm sure you have more experience being tease about your boyfriends and PDA."

"Actually no I don't. I've only had one other boyfriend before Edward."

"Wow. But you've still got more experience than him."

"Emmett, please don't say it like that. Edward had a choice in how far he went. I didn't."

"Sorry, sis. You don't mind me calling you that do you? I mean technically speaking you are family. Please forgive me?"

"Actually I kinda like it. And hey if anybody tries to mess with me, I can just tell them I have a very big, very protective older brother. And yes you're forgiven."

"Thanks, little sis."

"You're welcome, brother bear." We all start laughing at this. Including Alice and Jasper who have joined us.

"Why did Emmett honk his horn at that stop light?"

"Because Bella and I weren't going because we were kissing, but it wasn't a very long one, because Emmett was impatient. Actually he interrupted both of our kisses."

"Jeez, Emmett. I hope you didn't see anything you haven't seen before. Oh wait that's kinda impossible considering it's you we're talking about."

"Alice, don't talk about my boyfriend like that. I could probably say the same thing about you and Jasper. Just out of curiosity, Who in the group is still a virgin?"

"Obviously the twins."

"I am." Edward says.

"Ditto, for me and Jess."

"We know the parents aren't. Emmett and Rosalie definitely aren't. I'm not either, but then again I am in the parents category. Jasper, Alice what about you two?"

"Not virgins." Alice whispers. At this point we see the parents headed towards us.

"Who's ready to go shopping?"

"You guys go ahead I need to sit down and feed the twins."

"Bella, if you want, Carlisle and I can feed the twins."

"Are you sure? I don't mind. I'm used to having to do this on every trip to the mall. I almost always try to make it so that I get to the mall close to one of their feeding times. It's easier that way."

"How about we'll feed them this time and the next time they need to be fed you and Edward can feed them?"

"Sure. Do you just want to call us when they're done and we'll let you know where we are?"

"Sure."

We all start heading off. Alice, Rose, Rory, and I drag our boys off to Macy's first. We have them hold some of our clothes. We head into the dressing room and start trying things on and have them sit in the chairs the store put in there. "Hey ladies, can you check out this outfit? I can't tell if it looks good or not."

"The shirt looks good on you, Bella, but the pants make your butt look bigger than it is."

"Rose is definitely right."

"The shirt fits you just right, but Rose and Alice are right about the pants."

"That's what I was thinking, but you know how dressing room mirrors are. Cute skirt by the way, Alice."

"Thanks. What about the shirt? I think it makes my stomach look poochy."

"Uh-huh. It so doesn't flatter you Alice."

"Yeah, Bella's right."

"What about this outfit, ladies?"

"Damn Rory, that looks totally hot on you." Alice says.

I just let out a whistle.

"If I was into girls, I would definitely flirt with you in that outfit."

"You look good too Rose."

"Definitely."

"Uh-huh."

We all go back in and try on new outfits. We all come out and I ask the girls what they think.

"Bella you are definitely a hot mama in that outfit."

Alice just starts fanning herself and Rory shakes her head and says, "You definitely look like one hot mama. But I look horrible in this outfit don't I?"

We all agree with her. Rose's outfit gets thumbs up from all of us. Alice gets thumbs up for her top, but thumbs down for her pants. We continue like this for a while and I'm in the middle of changing when my phone rings. I try to pick it up but end up falling over and hitting my head on the door. "Edward, can you answer this for me?" I hand my phone to him under the door.

"Hey mom. Bella fell while trying to answer the phone. We're in Macy's. see you in a few minutes." While he's talking I change back into my clothes. He slides my phone under the door. "Here you go, love."

I open the door and walk over to Edward. "Thank you, sweetie. My head hurts." He grabs me and sits me on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder. Alice comes out first. She sees us and goes, "Aw you two look so cute."

"Thanks Alice. I hit my head on the door while trying to open my phone."

"That's what the noise was? We should have Dad check you out when he gets here."

Rose walks out having heard everything since she was in the room right beside me. "Bella, are you ok?"

"No. I don't feel good."

"Bella, here comes Dad."

"Dad, I hit my head on the door. It really hurts."

"Esme told me that Edward answered your phone and said that you had hit your head on the door. What happened exactly?"

"I was in the middle of changing and went to grab my phone. I tripped and fell into the door."

"Where on your head did you hit the door? And where does it hurt?"

"I hit it on the right side towards the front. It hurts where I actually hit the door."

"Well you seem to be ok. Are you dizzy at all?"

"I don't think so. Let me try to stand up." I stand up. "I don't feel dizzy right now, but my head still hurts. It's not a strong pain, but it doesn't feel good either."

"Alright we'll monitor it for a little while. If your head doesn't feel better in half an hour, I'll take you to the hospital and have them check you out. If the pain gets any worse or if you start to get dizzy, let me know right away."

"Ok Dad. Thanks. Is anybody else hungry?"

"Yeah, let's grab some lunch. That way Bella can rest for a little while, and we can all stay together and close to the cars."

"Thanks Mom. And thank you for taking care of the twins. It gave me time to get a few outfits." We pay for our clothes and then head back to the food court. We sit and eat some lunch. After we finish eating Carlisle asks, "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better. It still hurts but only a little. Hopefully having some food in me will help." We take our bags out to the car. After that we stick together and get some stuff for the twins. After we get their stuff the girls decide to go look at some make-up. The guys tell us they're going to the sporting goods store and will meet us in about half an hour. We find enough make-up for each of us and get it. We then head to the sports store to find the guys. We find them and they buy what they want to get. We take our stuff back to the cars. "Did we forget anything?"

"We need to go back and get shoes." So we head back in. We get to a shoe store. The guys sit on the benches in front of the store. All of us girls try on some shoes and find a few pairs for each of us. After we buy them, we all head to the cars and go home. We get home and decide to watch some movies and order pizza. I end up falling asleep on Edward's lap after one slice of pizza about forty-five minutes into the movie. When I wake up, I notice that the parents are gone and we have another movie playing. I also notice Alice and Jasper are curled up together on the loveseat asleep, and Rose and Emmett have fallen asleep on one of the couches. Rory and Jess are asleep in one of the chairs. And Edward and I have claimed the other couch. He looks so sweet and like an angel like this. I try to adjust myself without waking Edward up, but I'm unsuccessful. "Hey. Sorry for waking you up."

"I don't mind being woken up by you. Mom and Dad took the twins upstairs earlier for us."

"Oh good. Are you planning on keeping me here all night or are we gonna go to bed?"

"I really don't want to move. And I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

"Ok. And I'm happy that you're not planning on letting me go anytime soon. But is this couch really that comfy or are you just too tired to go upstairs?"

"A little bit of both." We both laugh at that.

"Hey Bella, I'm going up to bed."

"Me too."

"Night Rory. Night Jess."

They go upstairs. I wiggle around a little, trying to get comfy again, when Edward grabs my waist and groans, "Bella please stop moving like that." I look down and see that he can see down my shirt and we're in a very interesting and possibly compromising position and start laughing.

"Are you enjoying the view, Edward?"

"You're a little minx. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. Forgive me?" I say looking at him very innocently.

"Of course. We should go to bed. As comfy as I am right here, we will both be sore in the morning if we sleep here."

"Ok. Should we wake the others up?"

"I'll wake Emmett up, if you'll wake Jasper up."

I walk over to Jasper and Alice and shake Jasper, "Hey Jazz, wake up."

"Bella, why are you waking me up?"

"You and Alice fell asleep on the loveseat. See you in the morning."

"Night Bella." Jasper carries Alice up the stairs and to their bedroom.

I notice Emmett following them up the stairs carrying Rosalie.

"Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I ask Edward.

"Yes." We go up to my room and stay up talking for a while until we both fall asleep.

A/N: I know that's not a great stopping point, but if I didn't cut it off here the chapter would probably be more than thirty pages long. I know some of those powers aren't the ones they have in the books, but I wanted to change some of those.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything you recognize. This is a disclaimer for the whole story.

Chapter 7

That day Lane called Rory to let us know that Mrs. Kim had gotten them tickets and they would be out here tonight and stay in Seattle until tomorrow when everybody else had joined them. Michel, Sookie, and Jackson called and let us know they would be getting in early tomorrow morning. We decided to spend the day hanging out while the parents worked on setting up the funeral. The day was pretty uneventful until Jacob came over drunk and demanding to see me and the twins. Carlisle suggests taking a restraining order out and I decide to do just that. The next morning, we wake up late and get rooms ready for everybody else joining us today. I realize that afternoon that we had completely forgotten about Carmen, Tanya, and Kate coming tonight. "Hey Alice when we're the vampires coming?"

"Either today or tomorrow," she reply's flippantly. And then, "Oh shit. We completely forgot didn't we?"

"Yeah. Ok we need to have a meeting." We run and get everybody and head back to the Cullens' house. "Ok. What are we gonna do about the vampires coming either today or tomorrow? They said in our dream that they'd give us three days. Well today's the third day."

"Are they going to turn us or what?"

"We don't know, but we need to decide before they get here. So first who's willing to be turned and who wants to stay human?"

"Emmett, Rose, Rory, Jess, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I have decided that if they offer to turn us, we'll let them."

"But what about bloodlust? And the twins?"

"Kate said that as newborns the bloodlust might be very strong. That's why whoever plans to stay human will stay here. The rest of us will go with Irina, Laurent, Tanya, and Kate. I don't know right now about the twins. We will deal with each discussion as we come to it. So to the parents, who plans to do what?"

"At least one set will need to be turned. Esme?"

"If my children wish to be vampires then I'll join them. Carlisle?"

"If you're in, then I'm in. Luke? Lorelai?"

"Would we be able to see our old friends?"

"I'm not sure. The bloodlust might be to strong." At this point we hear the doorbell. Esme answer's it and we see that it's the rest of the Stars Hollow group. Edward and I decide to take the twins and go upstairs. We get up to his room and about five seconds later are joined by Rose, Emmett, Jess, Rory, Alice, Jasper, and Lane. We fill Lane in on what's been happening.

"Why do we need to decide all this right now? If they offer to turn us ask them what our deadline for deciding would be."

"Personally I want to wait until I'm eighteen. The twins would be close to two by that point. I'd like to stay human until they turn two, if I can."

"I don't really care when as long as I'm with Bella, I'm happy. Alice? Jasper?"

"I agree with Bella. Let's ask them if we can wait until the twins are two. That gives us a year and a half basically."

"I'm with Alice. Anybody disagree with this plan?" Everybody agrees to the plan. We decide to spend the afternoon watching movies down in the basement. Around nine that night our visitors come to the basement. They introduce themselves. They explain what it would mean for them to turn us. They try to answer all of our questions. They give us the option of being turned right now or waiting. We ask them if we can wait and be turned after the twins turn two. They tell us yes. They also tell us that they will stay in the area and watch over us for the next two years. They also tell us that they have called a few friends in to watch over the ones headed back to Stars Hollow, and that any time we wish to be turned to talk to one of them. They tell us that it would be better to be turned close to the same time. After they leave we decide to just stay in the basement and watch movies.

************************************************************************

The funeral is mostly uneventful. I say mostly uneventful, because at the cemetery after everything is over and people are talking and mingling, Sarah wakes up and starts crying really hard. I pick her up and when her forehead touches my neck it feels really hot. "Carlisle she's burning up." We race to the house, taking Edward's car. Carlisle checks her out and says she's got a fever of 100.2 degrees. He gives her some medicine and says he's gonna stay with her and monitor how she's doing. Jasper comes in carrying Andy with Rose and Alice right behind him. Carlisle tells them what's going on. Edward holds me and tells me everything's going to be alright. I ask him how he knows and he says, "For one thing she's your daughter, and for another Carlisle is a brilliant doctor." I stay awake all night just watching her. Everyone but Carlisle and Jasper go to sleep at some point before midnight.

Around three in the morning Jasper comes up to me and says, "Bella, you need to get some rest. Standing here and watching her all night isn't gonna do anything for her."

"Jazz, I'm her mother. I can't go to sleep. I'm too worried. And anyway, what about you I haven't seen you sleeping?"

"Jelly Belly, will you please at least try to get some sleep? I'll stay with her if you want me to. I've been trying to sleep over on the loveseat, but I haven't been very successful."

"I can't believe you're trying to use my old nickname against me."

"Don't make me get your boyfriend to take you upstairs."

"You wouldn't. I'm not going."

"Fine."

He runs upstairs before I have a chance to stop him. He comes back down about five minutes later with Edward following him. "Now do you believe me Jelly Belly?"

"Jazz, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone that my nickname was Jelly Belly."

"Technically speaking I didn't tell him about it. You did."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Actually you kinda did. I didn't hear what he called you."

"Ugh. You are both so frustrating."

"So are one of you gonna tell me how she got that nickname?"

"I'll let her tell that story."

"Any chance of me getting out of telling you this story?"

"Nope. I'm sure I could get Jasper or Rose to tell me the story."

"Ok. It started when I was six and Jazz and Rose were eight. It was summertime and we were at the pool they had in their backyard. Rose and I were sitting with our feet in the pool and Jasper was playing Marco Polo with some of our cousins. We were both wearing bikinis and this one girl said that my belly wasn't flat like Rose's and that it was like Jell-o because it wiggled when I moved. Well, Jazz heard that and told her to stop teasing me. Later that day, I accidentally spilled some Jell-o on it and Jazz said that I now had a Jell-o belly. Rose heard and saw all of this and said my new nickname should be Jelly Belly. She said it would fit because of my name being Bella and we wouldn't really have to explain how that nickname got started."

"Aw. That's kind of a cool nickname. And a really funny story. Now are you going to go up to bed willingly or do we have to drag you up there?"

"How about a compromise?"

"What's the compromise first?"

"I'll try to go to sleep, if you two will let me stay in this room with her."

"There is the other couch in here. What do you think Jasper?"

"One of us will have to stay with her and make sure she tries to sleep."

"I'll do it. You haven't gotten any sleep tonight either."

"Fine by me. Deal Jelly Belly, but Edward is staying with you to make sure you try."

"Alright."

Jasper goes up to bed and I curl up with Edward on the couch that Sarah's not on right now. I actually do end up going to sleep somehow. I know this because Edward wakes me up and tells me that Sarah's fever has gone down.

************************************************************************

The next few weeks are pretty uneventful. Everybody from Stars Hollow goes home a few days after the funeral. The girls decide that for the last week of July we need to take a shopping trip. When we tell the boys about our plan to go to New York for a week to do some major shopping they insist on coming with us. Carlisle checks with the hospital to see if he can get that week off. We talk to Tanya and Kate and they say that we can all go if we let them come with us. We all agree to that and head to New York. We get a lot of shopping and sightseeing done and head back to Forks.

************************************************************************

**Alice POV**

The night before we go back to school Bella and I plan our outfits out for the first day of our Junior year. Rose hangs out with us since she's going to the community college in Forks, which means she won't be moving out anytime soon. All of us are glad that Rose, Emmett, and Jasper decided to stick around and go to college here in Forks. We all know that if they weren't with us all of us would be even more worried about each other than we are with everyone together.

"Hey Bella, Rose, should I wear the pink wraparound shirt or the silver wraparound shirt with these black jeans?"

"The pink looks better on you, but the silver would also go good with the jeans. Which belt are you wearing?"

"I'm with Jelly Belly on the shirts."

"I'm not planning on wearing a belt." They both yell out, "pink!"

"Ok. Jelly Belly, whatcha planning on wearing?"

"That ice blue halter top and my black jeans. Rose are you gonna be with us tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I have to pick up some books so Jasper, Emmett, and I are gonna take Alice with us and you can ride with Edward. Unless we take Emmett's Jeep. If we take that all six of us can go in that thing. One thing I love about all of our family's being rich is that almost all of us have really nice cars. Whether they're classics like Jasper's or brand new like mine, they're all really nice."

"That's true."

A/N: Next chapter will be the first day of school. Please review.


End file.
